


Locked and Loaded

by zensama



Series: Femslash February 2020 Extravaganza [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: British Slang, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash February 2020, First Kiss, High School, Identity Reveal, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zensama/pseuds/zensama
Summary: Elizabeth Justice accidentally gets locked in the janitor closet with her crush and romantic tensions arise.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Femslash February 2020 Extravaganza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621732
Kudos: 4





	Locked and Loaded

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Locked in a Closet
> 
> Elizabeth is a character I came up with and is also one of the main characters in my story, Body Count.

The day couldn't get any better when Elizabeth Justice had accidentally left the key outside the janitor's door, leaving her and her crush, Lily McClusky locked inside. They were stuck in the room for 5 minutes already and it felt like 5 years. Elizabeth sighed as she sat on the floor. Her long, dirty-blonde hair was a mess and her black flats were scuffed from many attempts to kick the door down. On the other side of the room, Lily was smoking a cigarette that she had in her shirt pocket the whole day.

"Would you like a fag, Ellie?" Lily held out a cigarette towards the blonde.

Elizabeth waved her off. "I'm good. Kicking the door down did more damage to my lungs than that gunk."

"I thought you were healthy. You said you were a vegan, right?"

Elizabeth's mouth curled. "When in the bloody hell did I say such rubbish? Vegans are why this school doesn't provide better lunches, I tell you that much."

"Maybe I've mistaken you as Billie Ei-" Lily gets cut off with a bucket thrown in her direction. It bounced off the wall and clunked the back of her head.

"Do not **ever** make that mistake. We look nothing alike at all." Elizabeth made it clear. People always thought she looked like Billie Eilish because of her eyes and others say she looked like Poppy. She hated both of them for reasons untold, further pushing the issue.

15 minutes stroll by and the two were sitting next to each other and was ready to throw their heads against the forest green wall to end their "misery". As Elizabeth laid her head on Lily's shoulder, she gently stroked Lily's dark brown wavy hair, which made her feel slightly out of the ordinary.

"What are you doing, weirdo?"

"Just buggering around. Nothing much." Elizabeth avoided the truth.

"No seriously, what is it with you right now? You've been acting quite dodgy towards me like caressing my hair, talking about me provocatively, and mentioned something about Love Live a couple times. It's like you got some wonky crush on me or something."

Elizabeth's ocean eyes glowed up in frantic anticipation. Her heart was speeding like a plane hurtling down from the sky and her body couldn't handle the inevitable. She had to face the music, the loudest music that blared into her soul so vividly.

"Well actually....I do."

Lily threw her head back. "You're bloody serious, yeah?!"

"Serious as a heart attack." Elizabeth nodded and smiled slightly.

"Fucking blimey, you've really lost the plot here! I didn't think you of all of people to be a lesbian!" Lily cackled up a storm, something Elizabeth rarely saw Lily do.

"They all say I'm full of surprises."

Lily leaned towards Elizabeth with hands on her hips. "Well, surprise me wit-" she got cut off again, but this time her lips were concealed with Elizabeth's and Lily's body tensed up, wide-eyed and motionless. Thrashing waves of euphoria came rushing in as their lips connected for a while longer. Lily had never been kissed by anyone before, especially from someone of the same sex. Their hands locked onto each other like hearts in chains. Elizabeth wanted to go further and let herself go all out, but she already pushed the envelope with a surprise kiss. By the time Lily was reeling in from the shock, Elizabeth broke free from the elongated kiss. It was the most ballsy thing she had done since stealing her step-dad's vintage Jaguar F-Type 3 months ago. Both girls glued their eyes to each other and no words came out of their mouths. The two had discovered themselves in a empty closet, one that reeked of Clorox and romance. 

A door opens and a slightly wrinkled man in a dusty uniform came into Elizabeth and Lily's sight. He was just as puzzled as they were. "How did you little cunts even get locked in here?"

The two girls stared at each other before Lily answered. "Fate brought us here. Elizabeth and I were meant to be."

The janitor shifted his eyes around like he was trying to find a ghost. "Nevermind the bollocks, just get the hell out of my closet."


End file.
